Shenzi Banzai and Ed Evloved
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The hyena trio become more than just hyenas, thanks to a meteor -complete-
1. Chapter 1

It was night time in the Pridelands

Simba, Nala, the future heirs to the kingdom Kovu and Kiara along with the other lionesses and their friends slept soundly in Pride Rock

* * *

><p>Also, in the Outlands, a certain hyena clan also slept.<p>

It had been years since Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and the rest of their hyena clan had been home. Ever since they had to flee for their lives from Zira and her small army of lions still loyal to Scar. Their was only room for on preditor in the Outlands. And Zira definetly didn't feel like going.

Yet after all those years Zira was dead. News of her demise spred throughout all the lands, and Shenzi and her hyenas decided it safe to return home.

* * *

><p>A moaning sound was heard from the Outlands, followed by something growling.<p>

What it beast of some form? A new preditor wanting to take the hyenas home?

Nope.

"Banzai can't you shut that thing up?" Shenzi said cranky from being woken up by her friends growling stomach. Ed was awake now to

I can't help it," Banzai said "I'm hungry,"

While the trio were home, the fact that durring their absence the Pridelander and Outlander lions had joined to become a larger pride made finding foood harder for the hyenas

"Just try to ignor it." Shenzi said "We'll get a..." Just then her stomach growled

Ed said something

"Ya Shenzi," Banzai said "I say we get a midnight snack,"

Shenzi started to feel hunger pains.

In the end the hyena trio were walking towards the river that divided to Pridelands and Outlands.

Yet on this particular night, in the cosmos above an unusual small red glowing meteor floated through space, and was now trapped in Earths gravitational pull. It broke up in the atmosphere, yet a small chunk of it still fell toward the surface of the planet. Falling toward somewhere in Africa

* * *

><p>The trio were almost at the river now<p>

"Okay," Shenzi said "We get in, find food, and get out of there. Any questions?"

"Nope," Banzai said "What about you Ed?"

Ed seemed to be looking up at something

"Ed hello?"

Ed said something and pointed at the sky

All three hyenas looked up to see the red meteor falling right at them

They barley had time to scream as it hit them. Exploding into a, small red mushroom cloud

But this wasn't the end of the hyena trio. Rather it was like a...rebirthing

* * *

><p><strong>What has happened to are favorite hyena trio?<strong>

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose on the Pridelands and Outlands, and are three favorite hyenas with it.

Shenzi slowly opened her eyes the morning sky looking down upon her

"What?" she thought as the memory of what happened to her and her buddies came flowing back "We're alive? But how..?"

Banzai began groaning "Oh my head," Banzai had a massive headache now

"I feel funny myself," another voice said

"Huh?" Shenzi said as she got up wanting to know who...

"What the!" Shenzi freaked out as she looked at her body.

Imagine Shenzi. Now imagine Shenzi with a more anthropomorphic (To resembe a human form or attributes to a being or thing not human) body. She still had her fur, ears, nose, and sexy bangs. Yet her mane seemed to have transformed into long flowing hair from her head.

Shenzi looked in awe and terror at her front paw, which was now her new hand. Thumb, fingures and all.

"You look different to Shenzi," Ed said seeing her. Ed also was anthropomorphic, as was Banzai as well.

"What's happened to us?" Shenzi freaked out

"I don't know, but I think I like it," Banzai said "Look what I can do,"

Banzai was now standing on his back paws/new legs and feet.

"Wow that is pretty neat, Ed said giving it a try as well

"You two aren't freaked out about this?" Shenzi said still sitting up

"Accually I feel great," Ed said "And I can talk properly. Come on Shenzi you gotta try this,"

Ed and Banzai helped Shenzi up to her new feet.

"Whoa," Shenzi said getting her balance.

It all felt so different to them now. They felt so much taller, stronger, and smarter. Shenzi was starting to like it to.

Just then she noticed a pointy rock, a stick, and some vine on the ground. Before she even knew what she was doing, she'd invented the first hyena spear.

"Wow," Banzai and Ed said seeing her creation

"Hey wait, what caused this?" Banzai asked curiously

"I think it was this," Ed said seeing a few bits of the red rock that hit them last night

"It made us evoloe," Shenzi said

"Evoloe?" Banzai and Ed said

"It means to to come forth gradually into being; develop; undergo. How did I know that?" Shenzi said

"So the three of us are now basically the most powerful hyenas ever?" Banzai asked

Ed picked up a piece of the rock with his new hands.

"Shenzi, do you know what this means?" Ed said

"I just explained it Ed," Shenzi said

"No, not just that. Maybe this rock still has some power left. We should bring it back with us to our clan." Ed said

Shenzi suddenly figured out where Ed was going. Normal hyenas were almost powerless against the Pridelander lions. Yet with this new power they gained from this space rock, Shenzi's clan would be unstoppable.

"Let give my clan an upgrade boys," Shenzi said

* * *

><p>Back with the clan, the rest of the clan were searching around for breakfast<p>

"Nothing but mice," a hyena said "Why do the lions get all the real food in the Pridelands?"

Just then a few hyena pups who had wandered off to play were now running towards the clan screaming in fear.

"Run! Monsters!" they cried as they bumped into the full grown hyena.

"What are you pups talking about?" he said

"Are queen and her friends," one of the pups said "They...They,"

Just then a piece of red rock landed near the smal hyena group, followed by more rocks

Soon enough all of Shenzi's clan began to transform.

* * *

><p><strong>Ut-oh <strong>

**Shenzi and her hyenas are now on top of the food chain. Big time**

**Can Simba and the Pridelanders stop them?**

**l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

All the hyena were in shock and awe at their human like bodies

"Subjects!" Shenzi shouted "Behold! A blessing has come to us from the great Queens of the past! These red rocks will gift you will vast power and intelligence! And with it, we shall take over the Pridelands!"

Slowly the hyenas minds bean to take in this idea, and they liked it

The trio then taught the others how to create spears, and clubs from the nature around them, a few hyenas even thought of the idea to use tree bark and vines as a short of armor. A few even madea necklace and crown out of flowers for their queen. As if thanking her for giving them this gift.

So with weapons and armor in hands Shenzi and her hyenas marched the the Pridelands.

* * *

><p>Back in the Pridelands, Zazu was out doing his morning reports.<p>

As he was flying he noticed something near the boarder of the Pridelands.

"What type of animal is that?" Zazu wondered "They walk on two legs like monkeys, yet their backs are more straight and posture. Well what ever they are they're headed to Pride Ro..."

Just a rock struck Zazu's wing and the little blue bird fell to the ground

"See," Ed said holding his home made sling shot "I told this thing would come in handy."

Shenzi walked over to the crippled bird

"No reason we should all fight on an empty stomach," Shenzi was about to bite into the bird, yet suddenly her newly educated brain had a thought. She got some sticks and managed to create fire, and cooked Zazu

"Mmmm this is even tastier," Shenzi said "Clan kill your fill and let us burn them!"

Back at Pride Rock

Simba, Nala, Vitani, Kiara and Kovu were out on about ready to go out for a breakfast hunt. Only to see a cloud of smoke out in the distance

"What's that?" Vitani asked

"Whatever it is it dosen't look good," Simna said "Kovu come on, someone might be in danger,"

With that Kovu and Simba were off

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

The two lions got closer to the source of the smoke. As the hid in some tall grass they looked and at who had made the fire. Only to be in shock and awe at what it was.

"Hyenas?" Simba said "No they can't be hyenas. Their bodies are to different."

"They walk on two legs," Kovu said amazed "Why are they carrying those large sticks?"

Yet just then Simba saw Zazus depapitated head in a heap of bones that the anthro-hyenas had made from eating

"Zazu!" Simba said "These monsters killed him!"

Simba was about to charge out, yet Kovu held him back

"Simba wait," Kovu said "We know nothing about these creatures,"

"But we know a lot about you," Banzai, Ed and a bunch of other hyenas said behind the two lions. All with spears and other hand made weapons

"But? How did you..?" Simba said shocked

"We saw you coming," Ed said

A hyena in a tree waved to them

"Hyenas can't climb," Simba said

"We can now," Shenzi said walking over to the lions "Remember me your magesty?"

"Shenzi?" Simba said remembering who she was

"What going on here?" Kovu said confussed

"My clan and I have been gifted with unfathomable power," Shenzi said "Call it a blessing from the great queens of the past,"

Simba didn't care, hyenas, power or not, were still the Pridelanders enemies. And it was his job to defeat them

"I suggest you don't attack Simba," Shenzi said as if reading his mind "We have the numbers, and the skills to beat you both with ease,"

Simba looked around himself and Kovu at the many armed hyenas.

"What do you want Shenzi?" Simba asked

"Queen Shenzi," Shenzi said "What do you want, Queen Shenzi?"

"Fine. What do you want, Queen Shenzi?" Simba said "Disgusted he had to submit himself to this,"

"Well Simba as you can clealy see," Shenzi said "We are now on top of the food chain now. And as such it's only respective that the lower species bows before its better,"

"Huh?" Simba said shocked

"This is your one chance Simba," Shenzi said "Bow before me and swear your eternaly loyalty to me and my clan, and we won't slay you all. Think of it as when Scar ruled, just without these being turned to a barren wasteland,"

Simba was appauled at this idea. Never in the history of all the Pridelands had a king bowed to these mangey caninees

"What about you Kovu?" Shenzi said to the prince "Remember how my friends and I used to babysit you and you sibblings when Scar and Zira had business they needed to attent to? All the adventures we had, playing birdy boiler,"

That was true, when Nuka, Vitani and Kovu were cubs they had been baby sat by the trio, they even called Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed their aunt and uncles.

"Don't you miss playing with Aunt Shenzi?" she asked him

Kovu looked back at Zazus dead head, and at all the other dead animals. He was about to speak, yet Simba beat him to the punch.

"I know you creatures," Simba said "You worked for my uncle and killed my father. Trusting you is the equivalent to suicide. YOU WILL NOT HARM ANOTHER MEMBER OF MY FAMILY!

Just then Simba pounced up at Shenzi, yet all the hyena had to do was thrust her spear into Simbas chest as he lept. Instant death

"Long live the king," Shenzi said getting trying to get off off Simbas corpse

Thinking quicky Kovu Lept over Shenzi and the now dead and made a break for home

"Cesase him!"Shenzi oredered

The other hyena proceeded to toss their spears at Kove. Thankfully for the young lion they all missed. Yet he knew they'd be on his tail. And after seeing how easly they ended Simba, taking out the rest of the Pride would be a snap for them

Their only option was to flee Pride Rock

Yet the hyenas were taking chase, and Kovu was running out of time

* * *

><p><strong>Will Kovu be able to warn the Pride in time?<strong>

**Will others fall?**

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

Kove had finally returned to Pride Rock

"Kiara," he cried

"Kovu?" Kiara said seeing her mates freaked out expression "What ha..."

"No time, we got to run!" Kovu said "Tell the others,"

"The other lionesses are out hunting," Kiara said "Why? What's..."

Kiara got her answer. The sounds of lions falling to the new all mighty hyenas was heard thrughout the Pridelands

Shenzi and her minions made easy work of them.

Those left fled back to Priderock

"We're under attack!" Vitani cried running back to her home. Nala was also lucky enough to survive the hyenas...for now

"We've got to run!" Kovu said "These hyenas are to strong for even Simba to..."

"Simba?" Nala cried

Kovu's sorry face told Nala the story

"No." the lion queen said, tears in her eyes

Yet that sorrow soon turned into blind rage

"YOU DEMONIC FREAKS!" Nalsa cried "YOU'LL PAY FOR SLAYING MY KING! MY LOVE!"

Saldy a few lions, also outraged by Simbas death charged head on to fight the hyenas. It was a slaughter for Nala and the others.

Meanwhile Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani had fled, and ran into the Outlands.

"We...Should be...Safe...Here," Kovu panted.

Now I bet you think that Kovu, Vitani, and Kiara are going to find a piece of the space rock and get revenge on the hyenas?

Well you're wrong. Shenzi, now being way smarter hyena she was now, realized should any other animal find the rock, it'd mean chaos for her hyenas. So she made sure it was destroied.

In time though the rock power wore off. And Shenzi and her hyenas were returned to just being normal hyenas. Yet with no recollection of what the rock did to them. But they weren't complaing, they still had all of the Prideland to rule and eat.

As for are three lions, they never returned to the Pridelands for fear of the hyenas, and the outlands eventually became the new kingdom for the lions. Good thing Kiara and Kovu knew how to survive in such a harsh place

**The end**


End file.
